Greeting cards are available in a wide array of shapes, sizes, and themes to provide for many different occasions. Designs that are exceptionally pleasing to the eye, portray a desirable message, or are found otherwise entertaining are more likely to become popular among consumers. Cards have used various colors and materials as well as different folding patterns to become aesthetically pleasing.